1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a flat panel display type of video display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus in which a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a panel) is used as a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
A panel used in this plasma display apparatus is roughly divided into an AC type and a DC type in terms of driving, and divided into two types of a surface discharge type and a facing discharge type in terms of discharge form. In terms of increase in definition and screen size, and ease of manufacturing, currently, a mainstream of the plasma display apparatus is of the surface discharge type of a three-electrode structure.
In this plasma display panel structure of the surface discharge type, at least on a front surface side, a pair of transparent substrates is arranged in opposition so as to form a discharge space between the substrates, and partition walls to partition the discharge space into a plurality of spaces are arranged in the substrates. Moreover, electrode groups are arranged in the substrates so that the discharge is generated in the discharge spaces partitioned by the partition walls, and fluorescent materials that emit light in red, green and blue by the discharge are provided to construct a plurality of discharge cells. The fluorescent materials are excited by vacuum-ultraviolet light having a short wavelength generated by the discharge to emit visible red, green and blue light from the red, green and blue discharge cells, respectively, by which color display is performed.
The above-described plasma display apparatus is characterized in that high-speed display is enabled, a view angle is wide, an increase in size is easy, display quality is high because of self-luminous type and so on, as compared with a liquid crystal panel. Thus, recently, of the flat panel displays, the plasma display apparatus has particularly attracted attention, and has been used for various purposes as a video display apparatus at a place where many people gather or as a video display apparatus to enjoy a large-screen video at home.
In the above-described plasma display apparatus, a panel made of glass as a main material is held on the front side of a chassis member made of metal such as iron, aluminum and the like, and a circuit board making up a drive circuit to emit light in the panel is arranged on a back surface side of the chassis member to thereby construct a module (refer to JP 2003-131580 A).